It's called Love
by Todd Maxwell
Summary: Well, hi I'm Todd. I also write Pokemon and DBZ. But first I'll tell ya about the story. IT is about Quatre sent on a mission to Kill Dorothy. It tells of his problems along the way. Beware if you R&R good the ending will not be what it seems.


All about Quatre  
  
  
  
Quatre nervously brushed his hand through his neat blond hair, today he would have to turn from the nice-guy-love-everyone to the killer inside of him. He was a Gundam pilot and it was their obligation to follow orders, Dr.J had a mission just for him alone to complete; he had to kill Dorothy Catalonia. She was the one who survived Libra, the one that tried to kill him, yet he loved her with all his heart. So why is he going to do this? you ask, he has to follow orders.  
  
He sat staring up at Sandrock, his Gundam, the very thing he loved yet hated so much, for it was a killing mahine. He gave a small grunt as he launched his weighless body up to the cockpit. He slowly, no dreadfully fastened his safety belt and started punching buttons with his delicate arabian fingers.(3) the jet began countdown (2) his heart began to beat with newfound trepidation (1) it was unbearable (0) blast-off. The engines blared spitting fire like an enraged dragon; he slowly gained speed and in seconds he was 50 miles away from the Peacemillion hangar-bay. "I've got to do this" he said to himself and to reassure himself. Within what seemed seconds he was approaching Earth; the place where Dorothy lay hidden, transferring messages to the remenants of OZ; that was the reasn he had to kill her. ENTERING EARTHS ATMOSPHERE. His computer told him. "Right" he punched a couple buttons on his control panel when he heard a BEEP, from his headphones. "OZ mobile suits!" he thought to himself. Sure enough two lone airies were charging straight for him with their guns raised. "I see him" one of the pilots exclaimed as he opened fire, the other followed the example.  
  
The bullets reigned down upon Quatre, "Forgive me" he murmured as his Gundam withdrew two concealed heat-shorters. He rushed forward engines blazing, SLICE!!! SLASH!! the two airies cracked in two before exploding. Quatre turned his Gundam and with the lowest of spirits went back to Earth, and then he wept.  
  
The clouds became more distinct as he soared above them. Seeing great Earth again made his heart even more sorrowful, for on this beautiful planet is concealed a great evil......mankind. He saw the distinct outlines of a small OZ base as he lowered altitude. "There she is" he said as he pointed to a small building nestled inside the walls of the base. He slowly and gently landed his Gundam about one mile away from the base because of secrecy. His mission was Dorothy not the base, just her. He pulled out a pistol from the toolbox that lay behind his seat and loaded it with 9 bullets. He ran silently towards the ever nearing base and with each step his heart got heavier. He saw the looming watch towers and sweat trickled down his face; not because he was afraid of being caught but he was afraid of killing the person he loved so much. He ran quickly past the search light as the other passed by, he grabbed a small black gun from his belt and aimed it at the top of the wall. SWOOSH. The gun made nearly no noise as a hook flew out and lodged itself firmly on a handhold. He slowly made his way up the side of the wall, at the very top he leaped over and landed with ease on the other side. Little did he know OZ guards were abroad.  
  
He crept around a corner and looked through a window, what he saw stunned him, he saw a very slim and beautiful figure sitting on a bed right in front of the window, her blod hair fell back down her soldiers and his hands became sweaty. He ran stealthily from his hiding place looking at the ground as if to hide his face. He suddenly heard a startled yell that sounded like  
  
"There is a spy get him!!" he looked up and three armed guards were rushing at him. He pulled out his gun and charged head on firing every 10 feet. Two guards fell to the ground and died but one kept coming, it fired three shots from his custom OZ machine gun, two hit their mark, one in Quatres arm and shoulder. Quatre fired another shot from his bleeding arm which nailed the guard in the chest. He stumbled inside of the cabin where Dorothy lay with wide eyes. He raised his gun and pointed it at her, Click! He was out of ammo.The door behind him flung open where a guard half dead crawled in and fired his machine gun, the bullet hit Quatre in the chest and he flew to Dorothys lap, the guard fell dead. "Oh my god!Quatre are you ok" Quatre just murmured "Dor...Dorothy I love...you" he ended with a gasp where he lay dead. 


End file.
